Find me
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: AU. Seven days ago Emma was drugged, kidnapped and brought to Wonderland. She doesn't know who did it or why. She only knows she has to return to Storybrooke: to Henry and Regina. / SwanQueen. HIATUS
1. Where I left my mark

This is an OUAT/OUATiW crossover, but I'll leave it in the OUAT category because I hate the crossover section.

For those who don't follow OUATiW, this fic will be told from Emma's POV and she obviously doesn't follow the show so someone will have to explain to her - and to you - what it's happening. However, you can PM me with any question :)

To set things clear. This is after what happened on OUAT up till this date (they are back in Storybrooke but the second curse never occurred). Regarding the OUATiW storyline, I'll play with it because there's not much to actually work on. Cora is dead, those who follow OUATiW know who the Red Queen is; she is NOT Cora, but a woman called Anastasia that came after Cora. And her background story - for those who don't know it - will be explained on the fic, so worry not :)

This will eventually be a SwanQueen fic. But it won't be M rated. If you get offended by softcore femslash, this might not be for you - I'm sorry

Two things to end the note  
1) I don't own OUAT and OUATiW. And 2) my A/N are too long :P

M.

* * *

Less than five years ago, I was alone in an empty apartment in Boston. No one that cared for me and no one to care for, nowhere to go when I just want the warmth of a good company. But now I had found my parents, my son and his mother, who meant more for me than I could possibly ever express.

Less than five years ago, I didn't believe in anything but what the science had proven. But now I'm a believer, how couldn't I be? I had found out that my parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and my son, who's father is Rumpelstiltskin's son, was adopted by the Evil Queen. And Harry Potter thought that Sirius Black's family tree was fucked up.

Less than five years ago, I thought that the Planet Earth, as normal human beings know it, was the only place where people could live. But I had proved myself wrong. I had been on, fought and escaped from the Enchanted Forrest and Neverland. And now, now I was stuck in Wonderland.

Sometimes I wish I could go just back to my normal lonely life, the one I had five year ago. It would be so much easier.

I stared at the stone wall that was standing between me and my freedom and draw another line on it, this was my seventh day in Wonderland. I couldn't help but wonder how long would I be here. I sat on the floor, still watching the seven lines I had drawn each day since I got to this realm. I blinked and looked around me. The three of the four walls that kept me in prison, the roof and the floor, were the same: stone walls. The last one was made of metal rods, _cold_ metal rods.

"I see you've decorated," a woman voice said referring to my seven lines. I turned my head to find a woman on the other side of the metal rods.

She was wearing a red dress, it was a simple dress but it made her look breath taking. She wasn't wearing a lot of jewelry either, just a ruby ring and golden pendant. Also a red tiara decorated her head, she had to be the queen of this realm. I wondered if Regina looked that regal when she was the Evil Queen. I could even imagine her, rocking a long sleeves, turtle neck dress with a crown on her head. But Regina would not wear a red crown, she'd wear something darker, like dark blue or black.

"Making it feel more like home?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Because you'll spent some time in here."

I wanted to strangle her. I wanted to close my hands around her tiny neck and make her breathing stop. She giggled as my jaw tightened.

"They'll come for me." I replied.

"Ow," She replied with a fake smile. "I'm counting on that."

Quickly, I stood up and move towards where she was. She didn't move an inch, in fact she was not scared by me at all. "What's your hidden agenda?" I asked grabbing the cell bars with all my force. My knuckles became even whiter.

"Time will tell you, dear." The queen said. "Time will tell you." She repeated as she turned on her heels and left the place.

I laid on the cold floor and thought of all the people that I loved that were back home. As expired, I felt all the air and joy leaving my body. "Find me," I muttered to no one. "Please, find me," I repeated as I turned to lay on one of my sides and wrote three words with my finger on the dirty.

Maybe wishes came true once in a while: I was alone. But I was not really happy, something was missing. Love was missing. The love I give and receive from my parents, from my son and -in a bizarre way- from Regina, from my friends, from Neal and Hook, Ruby and Belle. I felt a tear ran down towards my ear. It was warm, the only thing that had warmed me since I was drugged, kidnapped and brought to Wonderland.

I stared at what I had written: _Henry and Regina_.

Less than five years ago, I didn't have anything to fight for. But now I did: _Love_. I needed to fight for the people I love. I needed to return to them. But first, I needed to be freed from this cell.

I tried to concentrate with all my forces, recalling everything Regina had taught me on our days in Neverland. Concentration, anger. It couldn't be that hard, I had done it couple of times in Neverland, I could do it here.

I closed my eyes and tried to think about something that made me angry.

My parents leaving her alone - I thought of Mary Margaret and David, and my horrible childhood. I pursed my lips and concentrated on blowing the metal rods off. I opened my eyes, nothing had happened.

Neal leaving me.

Giving Henry away.

Henry being poisoned.

Cora trying to rip Mary Margaret's heart.

Greg and Tamara trying to destroy Storybrooke.

Greg and Tamara kidnapping Henry.

Peter Pan treating everyone I cared for.

Nothing happened. Not even a tiny crack on a single metal rod.

I breathed out in desperation and disappointed and rested my head on one of the bars.

"They are enchanted, you won't be able to escape." I heard someone said. I looked around, trying to find who was talking to me. "I'm Alice," A hand appeared from in between the next cell's bars.

Of course she'd be Alice. We were in Wonderland, it was about time for her to make her entrance.

"Emma," I shook her hand. I was almost compelled to ask what was she doing here, but then I realize it was rather obvious.

"What did you do to end up here, Emma?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged and rubbed my arms to warm myself. "I was driving back home when I thought I run over a bunny, I stopped to see what had happened, and I woke up here." I explained. "It's funny because the first time I met someone from Wonderland, it was under the same conditions." I added remembering when I met Jefferson.

"Seems like you run over a lot of things, then."

Maybe they needed to be ran over. Both times I had been drugged and kidnapped. Seriously? What was wrong with these people?

"The Red Queen has a plan for you, Emma." The girl next to my cell said.

Thank you, Captain Obvious. That, I realized by myself. But at least now I knew who I was up against to: The Red Queen. It seemed a fitting name for her.

"How did you end up in prison?" I asked.

"The Knave of Hearts - The love of her life, was turn into stone," Alice explained. "And she wants me to use one of my wishes to bring him back."

That was it? Alice was being held because she didn't want to bring a statue back to life? How would put a person in jail for that? A queen abusing of her power that's who. It almost sounded like Regina and Snow's story, torturing a little girl because of the so-called true love. Then it hit me, Alice was supposed to be a little girl as well. A girl, not older than Henry. Who could have a child imprisoned? They deserved to run free and laugh until they fall asleep. I could imagine Regina doing something like this on her days as The Evil Queen, I could imagine Henry being in a cold cell like this, starving and alone.

I started trembling from anger and cold. I had to set me and Alice free, I had to. I was this child's only hope. Anger, I felt anger building in me. Anger, such a horrible feeling: it takes you from head to toes and doesn't seem to want to leave your body, it fills your veins and slightly chokes you. It makes your eyes teary and your heart pump faster. You normally breath in, trying to control yourself, to somehow relax and get over with it.

But this time I didn't try to relax, this time I focused on the jail bars.

And then, _BOOM_, a huge explosion. By instinct, I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I heard Alice cough.

"What on earth was that?" she asked from her cell.

"Are you ok?" I ran to her cell and waved around, trying to clear the air from the dust that was flying as a result from the explosion.

"Fine," she said standing up and patting her skirt. "Covered in dust. Next time you plan on bombing a whole building, give me the heads up."

Alice walked towards me, she looked taller than what I expected. She also had the body of a grown up woman and wore her long dirty blonde in a braid. Not how I -and the people at Disney - had picture her. I raised an eyebrow. This was confusing.

"What's wrong?"

"I - I just thought you were younger," I replied not giving it too much importance. "Let's go." I added as I made my way through the dusty air and the rubble. Still tasting the bitterness that anger usually leaves on people.

I opened the dungeon's door and check if there were any soldiers that would be alerted by us. There were two men dressed ridiculously sitting on each side of the door. Both were asleep. After gesturing Alice to be quiet, we walked out of the dungeons, and eventually out of the Red Queen's Castle.

"Where are we going?" Alice inquired when we were couple of miles away from the Queen's residency.

"To find where Jefferson lived," I explained as we walked down the stairs. "The other Wonderland-persona I've met. He could transport people through realms with his hat."

"The mad hatter?" she asked that seemed a good name for Jefferson so I nodded.

"Do you know where he lives?"

Alice nodded. "But no one has seen him in ages."

Because he's in Storybrooke, I thought. "Take me to where he lives, please." I almost begged. "It's the only choice I have to go back home," back to Henry, my parents and Regina.

She studied my face. "Ok," the blonde replied. "But under one condition, try to bring the Knave of Hearts back to live."

"The queen's lover?"

"He is my friend." Alice stated a little bit upset.

"Then why didn't you use your wish as the Red Queen wanted?"

"It's complicated," she replied, I could notice she was a little bit annoyed with my questions. "And a long story,"

"We have a long way till the Jefferson's house," I said.

"But the Knave is there," the blonde protested pointing at the castle. "And the hatter lives so faraway! I won't take you if you don't at least try."

"How will I know you'll take me once I do?" I asked. Alice pursed her lips. "Let's do this, we go to find the hat and you keep it until I try fixing your friend. Deal?"

She nodded. "Fine, I'll take you to the Hatter's house."

"And tell me your story with the wishes and the Knave."

"Don't push your luck."

I didn't insist on it, because I knew she would eventually tell me. I was good on getting information from people, it was like a superpower. Along with my ability to recognize when someone was lying.


	2. Where Alice told me her story

Here we go with chapter 2, if any of you have doubts, PM me.

Other thing, I don't think I'll be able to update in a while, but I'll continue this story eventually - I'm really enjoying to think the connections between the two shows :)

Hugs,

M.

* * *

We had been walking for hours. In my opinion, Wonderland was, by far, the most bizarre place I've ever visited - and I had been in a lot of places. There were flowers that gossiped, roses grew on trees, bushes sprayed some kind of perfume over you and animals talked. It was like being high, without having the trouble of actually buying weed.

Alice walked in front of me, ever since we left the Red Queen's castle she hadn't said a word. I wondered what was on her mind. Don't get me wrong, I like the silence. Specially after traveling with David and Mary Margaret to Neverland, those two really teach you to appreciate the absence of voices. But something told me that Alice was hiding something, she looked worried, sad and restless and it was not just from the prison.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No," she said and kept on walking.

I shrugged and muttered a simple, "Ok," before dropping the topic.

"Is it too hard to find your one true love and live happily ever after?" Alice asked stopping abruptly, I raised an eyebrow - totally confused by her question. "I - I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with my problems. You have your own for sure."

Yeah, that was true. But I wanted to know what was Alice doing here - other than following a rabbit down the hole and then falling through a mirror to the same place (talk about bad luck).

"Is the Queen's dude your true love?" I inquired.

She shook her head. "No, Knave is just a good friend - he was helping me," Alice stopped talking.

"Helping you on what?"

"To find Cyrus," the girl let out in a very low voice tone.

"And this Cyrus, is he the love of your life?"

She nodded. To be honest, it seemed like a normal thing in all the realms, to ruin other people's happy endings. Maybe it was some kind of national sport or tradition. I mean, Henry's book is filled with people having their hearts broken - so much for _'and they lived happily ever after' _and if it wouldn't be enough suffering, Regina decided to cast the curse to strip the few people that were happy from their happy lives.

"But the Queen and Jafar kidnapped him and -"

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted her. "Jafar, as in the bad guy from Aladdin?"

"I don't know how Aladdin is," Alice replied. "But Jafar is indeed a bad person,"

"With a stick shaped as a snake?" I asked, she nodded. "Yup - that's him,"

A part of me told me we were fucked, Jafar was a really powerful wizard - at least in the cartoon - and I didn't want to end on a sand glass. Then again, so was Regina, and I was doing pretty well with her. Maybe I belonged on the bad guys' team. It would be a nice twist to all the fairy tales: Snow White's daughter is evil.

"Why did they kidnap Cyrus?" I kept on my interrogation. But most important, what the hell was a character from Agrabah doing in Wonderland?

Alice studied my face, probably debating if she could trust me or not. Her eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth to talk, but then everything clicked in my brain. I could even imagine a light bulb over my head turning on. Alice had told me she was on prison because she didn't want to use her wishes to save the Queen's lover. She had wishes, as in a _Genie_ had granted her three wishes. Jafar was from Agrabah. Aladdin was from Agrabah. Aladdin had a Genie as well, and Jafar had always wanted Aladdin's Genie - at least in the Disney movie. Which only meant ...

"Cyrus is a Genie," I pointed out. She closed her mouth and nodded. "If the Queen and Jafar have the Genie; why is the Queen making you use your wishes, instead of asking it herself?"

"Only I can wish for something," she explained. "Because I found the lamp and I haven't used my wishes. So Cyrus technically 'belongs' to me," she made are quotations with her fingers.

Well, at least Alice's story made sense and explained why she was here. Which was way more than what I could tell for myself. I had no Genie lover, so why did they, or at least the Queen, wanted with me?.

"They don't want_ just_ the three wishes, though," Alice continued, opening up to me. "If you have three Genies, you possess all the magic you want,"

Why is it that all the power people want to be even more powerful? Look Gold, Cora, Regina, they all wanted more and more power. Couldn't they have enough with the magic they already possessed? I had enough with the magic abilities I had, I didn't need more.

"Jafar has two Genies already," she snapped me out of my thoughts. "If he becomes Cyrus's master, he'll be invincible."

"Ok, so -," I tried to make sense out of all this new information, "Jafar becomes invincible, what does the Queen get out of this?"

Alice pursed her lips and shrugged. "She has Cyrus's lamp, so I guess they'd share the power or something."

I suppressed a chuckle because it was not the proper time to laugh. But; people drunk for power, sharing it? Yeah, right. I knew that hell would freeze before Gold and Regina decided to share their power, why would it be different with Jafar and the Queen? Maybe it was because it was not different, they might be working together, but as soon as they had a chance they would turn their back against each other. As soon as they found out another fourth Genie, they'd leave Curys alone and -

My face turned pale. "What?" Alice asked. "What happened?"

"Remember when the Queen said she was counting on people coming to get me?" I asked, she nodded. "Regina," I let out.

"Regina?"

"She - She has a Genie, sort of," I explained.

I remembered Sydney's background story. He used to be a Genie. His lamp was found by Snow White's father - my grandfather - but my grandfather didn't need anything so he didn't use his wishes - but he didn't set him free. Then Regina had turned him into a mirror. And after Regina casted the curse, he became her minion, still bound to his Genie obligations. But my grandfather was dead, and I didn't know how was the wishes inheritance policy so I couldn't figure out what was exactly the Queen's plan.

I breathed out. "The Queen will use me as leverage to get Regina's Genie," it was a simple way of putting it.

"And, will this Regina give her Genie to the Queen?" Alice asked worried.

I didn't reply that question, mostly because I didn't knew the answer. If Henry would be the one being used as leverage, Regina would give the Genie in a heart beat, but I didn't know if she'd do the same for me. Would I do it for her? Probably yes. I tried not to think why would I give up my Genie for the former Evil Queen. Even though deep inside I knew why; I knew that I cared about Regina and I didn't want anything bad happening to her.

"Just take me to the Hatter's house," I said after a while, then I'd try to figure this out.

Alice just nodded and kept on walking. She didn't say another word, neither did I, but I could almost hear her thinking. She was worried, and she was not the only one. In what mess I had landed?


	3. Where the hatter lived

Hey, guys!

Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait!

Hugs,

M.

* * *

Days and nights passed as we walked towards Jefferson's house - my chance to go back home. _Home_, I never thought I would consider any place my home. With each day that I spent in Wonderland with Alice I forgot more details about my life back in Storybrooke. For example, I couldn't remember Ruby's face anymore, even if I tried. I asked Alice if something similar had happened to her, but she shook her head, saying that she never lost her memories. She also suggested that maybe it was a side effect to whatever poison they used to drug me and bring me to Wonderland, it was the best explanation I had for my recently acquired condition so far.

We walked for what seemed weeks, but the little cuts that I made on my left leg to count the days said otherwise. It had been 20 days since I was brought to Wonderland, 13 since we had escaped The Red Queen's prison. I wondered if someone missed me, if someone was looking for me. I walked with no will, following Alice's path. She didn't seem very enthusiastic either. We didn't talk much, we just exchanged few words when we had dinner around the bonfire, then we took shifts to sleep and continued our journey early in the morning.

By now I could only connect few people with their faces: Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Jefferson. Everyone else was a big blur. I had started writing whatever I remembered about my past life, it was actually the only thing that made me remember Jefferson and why I needed to go and find his magic hat. But writing became harder every day, and even the things I had written looked unknown to me, as if I was reading a story for the first time. Thinking had become painful. I was tired of walking and I was tired of trying to remember faces and names.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as an annoying kid. Alice didn't answer, so I asked again. "Are we there yet?" silence. "Are - we - there - yet?"

"Hush, you woman!" Alice snapped. "Do you see a house around us?" she extended her arms wide open, I looked around. We were in the middle of a meadow, nothing around us. I shook my head. "Then don't ask stupid questions,"

"Do you even know where are we going?" I asked. She looked at me but didn't reply anything. "Oh, my god," I rolled my eyes. "We are lost,"

"No, we aren't,"

"Just admit it," she shoot me a deadly glare, "We've walked for days, we had to be at Jefferson's house by now,"

"We are not lost," Alice said in a not so convincing tone.

"Then how much more until Jefferson's house?" once again Alice didn't say anything. "We are lost,"

"Fine," Alice spat, "We are lost," she finally accepted and kicked a rock that was on the road.

I laughed at her, "You need to relax," I said walking towards her, "It wouldn't be the first time a woman got lost," I joked, trying to make her feel better.

"How do expect me to relax when my best friend was turned into a stone and my true love is being held captive?" she asked, shocked at my suggestion. "I understand you have nothing to lose but I -"

I grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and brought her closer to me "This Red Queen is using me as a bait to get to Regina, and God knows what she will to do her if Regina doesn't give her the genie," I looked straight into her eyes. "And on top of that, every minute that I spend in this land I forget about my life, soon I won't be able to remember my parents, nor my son, nor Regina," I shook her "So don't you dare to say I have nothing to lose,"

"You care about her," Alice pointed out, in a more calmed voice

The comment took me back. "Of - of course I care for her," I replied freeing Alice. "She's the adoptive mother of my kid,"

"Oh, please," the girl raised an eyebrow "that's the worse excuse I've ever heard,"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't feel like talking about it - I didn't asked her stupid questions about her genie and her _stoned_ friend. "Just take me to Jefferson's house," I started walking in the direction we had walked before.

Alice followed me, it didn't take us much more to get to the hatter's house after our talk. And it was just where Alice said it would be. It looked spooky, almost as an abandoned asylum. No wonder why they called him mad. How could Jefferson raise a kid in a house like this?

"I told you he hadn't been here for a long time," Alice opened the door and entered, I followed her inside. It looked like a war had taken place in the hatter's house. Broken flower glasses decorated the floor, the hats were all over the place, someone had pushed the chairs and the painting over the fire place was destroyed "This place looks so different from when I first visited,"

"Let me guess, there was a tea party on the garden,"

"Yes," Alice said with a nostalgic smile, "It was lovely,"

"Lovely," I repeated with less emotion, "Help me find the hat,"

The girl raised an eyebrow "Seriously?" she said looking around "there are like thousand hats in here,"

"But only one can open up a portal,"

"Are you sure about it?" Alice asked me, "I've only seen the rabbit open a portal,"

"Right, the one you fell through,"

She nodded, "Twice,"

"I stand corrected, then," I added with a fake smile and, raising my both eyebrows, turned to continue looking for a special hat.

I knew from the stories I had read with Henry which hats I shouldn't pick and which I should: the one that looked the least special was the most powerful one. I divided the hats by colours and shape, then I categorised them how fancy they looked. It was a hard work. Alice helped me for a while and then left to cook something for dinner.

When the sun set all my hopes left with him. The dark fell not only upon the land but also in my spirit, I turned an oil lamp on and sat on a chair.

"Please help me, Jefferson," I said slamming my head against the table, that was in front of me.

"Emma?" Alice's voice made me raise my head. "Dinner is ready, we'll spend here the night - I don't think the Queen's guards will enter this place, and we could both use a good night sleep,"

That night our dinner was like any other dinner. We commented on the weather and on the tasteless food that Alice had made, and that I was grateful to have. Then we went to sleep. It was the first time since I had arrived to Wonderland that I had a dream.

And it was not just an ordinary dream. It was more like a nightmare. In it I saw Henry, and my parents. But we were not having a nice time, and it was not a pretty spring day - we were in a burning room.

_"Emma!" David yelled, "Emma, we're going to get you!" he asked from behind the flames_

_"I'm in Wonderland," I replied, even if I was sure they couldn't hear me. _

_"Emma!" David yelled again, "We are on our way," _

_"Dad!" I walked towards him, "Dad!" I extended my hand and tried to reach him, but the flames between us burned my skin._

I woke up, completely covered in sweat and in pain. I stared at my hand, it was injured - probably a second degree burn. I tried to scream and cry, but the suffering was too strong for my brain to do any other thing than to stare and my wound and worry about how bad it was and how much it would worsen without proper healing.

"Shh," I heard a sweet voice whisper in my ear, "I've got you, Emma,"

The voice that had calmed my agitated respiration and almost eased me of my pain - and just by whispering to my ear. I used all the energy I had left to tilt my head a little, trying to find the source of the voice. My eyes met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes, eyes that I had seen and admired before. But couldn't remember the face that came with them nor the name of the bearer.

"You are safe, Emma," the woman with the brown eyes brought me closer to her, "I've found you,"

That was the last thing I remember hearing, but I do remember a sensation of warmth and comfort around me. And I knew the woman who I couldn't recognise was right: I was safe.


End file.
